1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a table for a chair, and in particular, to a table for any type of upholstered chair having wide arms.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
It is often desired to have a table for attachment to a chair that will fit various sizes of chairs and can be adjusted to various positions relative to the person sitting in the chair. Also, it is desired to have such a table that allows for easy access for the person to be seated in the chair and/or getting up from the chair. Known attempted solutions for these problems include table halves that are respectively hingedly mounted on the chair arms and that flip inwardly towards one another. Other attempted solutions have table halves that are respectively pivoted about single pivot axes, while still others slide into place.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 297, subclasses 145,188.14, 188.15,188.16, 188.17, 188.18, and 188.19, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Eyles, U.S. Pat. No. 975,755, issued Nov. 15, 1910; Caston, U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,543, issued Apr. 11, 1950; Runkles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,381, issued Aug. 8, 1950; Loeschnigg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,526, issued May 22, 1956; MacKew, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,008; issued Jun. 19, 1984; Gueringer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,929, issued Sep. 24, 1991; Rasnick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,277, issued Jun. 8, 1993; and Rasnick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,177, issued Mar. 15, 1994. None of the above identified patents disclose or suggest the present invention.